<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like you (with all my mechanical heart) by lesboinspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481560">i like you (with all my mechanical heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesboinspace/pseuds/lesboinspace'>lesboinspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bits of anxiety/panic attack, Canon universe except with the presence of androids, Choose Your Own Ending, DBH inspired, I mean he's Yuugi's bodyguard so, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly cute fluff tho between Yams and his hooman, Mutual Pining, Not at all connected to the game tho, Past Zigfried/Yuugi, Precious hand holding, Protective Yami, Robit dealing with FEELINGS, So Yami was assigned to him to keep him safe since Yuug a famous boi, Unwanted attention from Zig, Yuug is at least 18 here, Yuugi adores Yams so much he dont even KNOW, Yuugi is the King of Games, just the concept of androids and stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesboinspace/pseuds/lesboinspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami's a simple being... actually, he's far from it, being an advanced piece of android technology, but still.  The bodyguard bot is assigned a human that finally shows him kindness, so he's going to fall into whatever version of love is possible for him.</p><p>However, when Yuugi is reunited with an old flame that he wants nothing to do with, Yami struggles more than he ever has when forced to trust Yuugi or save the King of Games himself.</p><p> </p><p>*Inspired by DBH</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This concept is based off of Detroit: Become Human but no knowledge of it is necessary to read this! C:  The universe is basically the canon except with the presence of androids~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Another fine duel, Mr. Mutou," Yami bows his head to Yuugi as the duelist steps down from the arena.  The android summons a smile in an attempt to match the beaming King of Games as they leave the stadium side by side, victorious.  "I may be mechanical, but I can assure you my internal processors were riveted, as usual."</p><p> </p><p>"And, as usual, you still won't call me by my name," Yami's fingers twitch behind his back at the perceived criticism, though they settle when Yuugi's smile dims slightly.  His eyes shine with the remnants of victory but have mellowed into a soft sunset, sympathy for the artificial soul on display. "Thanks, Yami, but you don't need to remind me that you're an android every second, you know."</p><p> </p><p>A guilty sickness momentarily overrides Yami's functions.  The android knows, to his dismay, that his LED is flashing red to openly convey the equivalent of emotional instability occurring inside as Yuugi turns to him.  His eyebrows have fallen and the glowing amethysts have turned into rotten plums.  </p><p> </p><p>Whatever amount, whatever version of guilt that can infect Yami's cold interior does at causing Yuugi's high to plummet into minute misery.  The duelist gnaws on his bottom lip as he looks Yami over, braiding his next words together.</p><p> </p><p>"What matters is that you're my friend, okay?  I don't care what anyone says, including you, so please don't torture yourself like this."  Yami wonders if Yuugi senses the true meaning behind his inner turmoil: the android has been needing to remind himself lately that he, it, isn't organic.  </p><p> </p><p>If not, with the kindness Yuugi has showered him in since Yami was assigned the celebrity, he'll start to see themselves as equals.</p><p> </p><p>They're not equals.  </p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, the urge to state so, to remind Yuugi as he and many others have, turns to ash when Yuugi pulls their hands together.  A different sort of light emerges beneath a garden of eyelashes. Violet flames, alight and alive and crackling with unspoken power. There's little Yami can do under their passionate scrutiny, and is too captivated to speak coherently.  </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, he manages a nod, which is enough for Yuugi's sun of a smile to return.  </p><p> </p><p>They continue down the hallway, hand in hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Jaden played a great game.  Just needs a few more adjustments in his strategy for it to be solid.  He's going to be big someday too, I can feel it," the energy fueling Yuugi's bouncing footsteps transfers upwards as he starts to swing their arms about.  "Wanna stop at Burger World before heading home?"</p><p> </p><p>Whether equals or not, if their friendship is even real, Yami understands with the odd, out of place warmth filling him up that any wants he has are moot.  An android doesn't get to want.  Especially not something so… so sacred among humans.</p><p> </p><p>An android doesn't get to love.</p><p> </p><p>"Much as I would enjoy watching you inhale twelve burgers into your small body—"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"My sensors—I mean, I just can't figure out how they all fit in there!"  Yami pokes at Yuugi's somehow flat stomach with his free hand.  The giggle that twirls out of Yuugi is airy and harmonic and unfair, only adding strength to the storm Yami has fruitlessly locked outside.  </p><p> </p><p>He's sinking deeper into something indescribable, unfounded for his kind.  It's terrifying, leaning over a solid black abyss, even deviance, yet Yami is more than ready to plunge himself inside.  Let it swallow him, break him, if he can be more with and to Yuugi.  "Unfortunately, you forget your meeting, which is to occur in break room three soon as you arrive."</p><p> </p><p>The way Yuugi cocks his head like a perplexed puppy sends a jolt through Yami that can only be described as yearning.  Bless whatever deities, Egyptian Gods or otherwise, that have determined for him to be by Yuugi's side.</p><p> </p><p>But none of it matters.  Surely Yami can't even fathom what love even is.  What it's really supposed to feel like.  Yami smiles anyway, through the common yet crushing disappointment, at how Yuugi resembles his pomeranian, Kuriboh.</p><p> </p><p>"You've a scheduled appointment with the winner of the lottery.  The lucky fan who gets to interact with the King of Games for exactly thirty minutes?"</p><p> </p><p>Reality dawns on the duelist like a curious fish suddenly made aware of its fate on a line.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh man, it completely slipped my mind!  Guess that duel took more out of me than I thought," Yuugi buries his hands into his thick golden strands and ruffles them roughly.  "Ah, I need to stop thinking about food! It's inconsiderate to whoever's waiting to meet me. I gotta act presentable, be my best self for them!"</p><p> </p><p>Yami emits a low chuckle and reaches with his empty hand to grip Yuugi's shoulder.  The stressing duelist glances up at Yami, appreciative of the comforting gesture. He returns his hand to Yami’s and squeezes his fingers tight against the android's own, both secretly reveling in the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The two souls traverse the rest of the corridor in pleasant silence.  When they reach the designated room, Yuugi sucks in a large breath before tugging the door open.</p><p> </p><p>It swings open to reveal a familiar face to Yuugi.  However, from how the recognition immediately wreaks havoc on Yuugi's entire body, Yami stiffens at the stranger.  </p><p> </p><p>"Zigfried?  Wha… I don't understand," Yuugi abandons Yami's hold, to the android's surprise, and wrap his hands around his shoulders as if to shield himself.  "You won the lottery?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Yuugi, your naivety for a grown man continues to amuse me.  Why gamble when you can simply buy guarantees in life?" Zigfried sets a hand on his hollow cheek, as if exaggerating amusement for a child's elementary success.  "It warms my heart to see that time and your title haven't changed you, at the very least."</p><p> </p><p>The newfound ire in Yuugi's gut melts much of his initial anxiety away.  His arms drop to his sides, fists balled. He remembers who he is, all that he's accomplished and become, before narrowing his eyes at Zigfried.  "That lottery was for anyone to have a chance. What you did…" </p><p> </p><p>Yuugi lowers his glare to the ground.  A tremble slithers down his back. He's never been good with confrontation, so the reinforcement of angry words vanquishes before he can march them off his tongue.  Yami can only watch, uncertain and worried for his… partner. "Why meet me like this? If you wanted a reunion you could've called or something."</p><p> </p><p>"I've been just dying to reconcile, and wished to show my dedication to you.  I paid a hefty price to be declared the very lucky winner, all for you. Besides, I figured this would be a fun surprise.  And speaking of surprises," Zigfried pulls a lush bouquet of red roses from behind the couch.  </p><p> </p><p>"For you, to honor your expected but nonetheless praiseworthy win."  He lowers onto one knee to be face to face with Yuugi, guiding the flowers into the smaller man's grip.  Yami grows more tense with each of Zigfried's calculated motions, but keeps himself from interfering.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.  Um, thanks," Yuugi runs a finger along the petals, seemingly reminiscing.  After a moment, he takes a step away from Zigfried's lingering presence and expectant gaze.  Yami can't help but smile at that, admiring the confidence flowing back into the wary human despite his wracked nerves.  Zigfried reacts oppositely, his own lips taking a dip.  </p><p> </p><p>"They're pretty and all, but—"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad you're pleased with them, though they hardly compare to your beauty."</p><p> </p><p>"E-excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>"You heard me, my dear.  I may have left you once, but I was a fool to do so," Zigfried returns to his full height.  He places his hand on Yuugi’s narrow shoulder, a snake of a smile stretching across his cheeks.  </p><p> </p><p>Yami hopes Yuugi can pick up the falsities lurking beyond the expression as he does.  </p><p> </p><p>"You've grown so much without me, even achieving the highest possible praise in Duel Monsters.  I'd like to use this time we have together on a date, if that's quite alright with you and your robot."</p><p> </p><p>Silent as death, Yuugi gapes up at Zigfried.  A million questions zip across his brain, overwhelming him and turning any valid curiosity into gibberish.  Yuugi doesn’t want to be with Zigfried, he knows that. He doesn’t want him here and he’s sure that his ribs are curling inwards like a corpse’s fists, gutting his heart and lungs and everything else.  </p><p> </p><p>His hands are shaking, barely maintaining his grip on the bouquet and why is he shaking, why is he so afraid—</p><p> </p><p>A cool hand makes its home on the small of Yuugi's back.  In an instant, he's free of his meltdown. Yuugi's wide eyes rise to find their own security in fake eyes, fake hands, a fake smile.  No, Yami being artificial doesn't make him any less real or valid or… beautiful.  "Mr. Mutou, your heart rate shot up soon as you saw this man and has been steadily rising since.  You're also—"</p><p> </p><p>"So it speaks!  You've no need to be alarmed, machine.  This is a perfectly amicable discussion between humans," Zigfried looks the android up and down, signature smirk in place.</p><p> </p><p>"I see Yuugi's managers recommended a SHADOW model, and a DARKNESS one at that.  You're supposed to be a soothing presence but pack quite a punch, I hear.  These models may be based off their master's appearance, but you're nothing more than a poor man's imitation."</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how badly Yami wants to show this pompous ass how strong he is.  Curse Yuugi for making him feel things, too human of things. He shouldn't be getting angry.  Yami's merely a machine, a machine that has to follow its programming and be civil. For Yuugi's sake, if nothing else.  </p><p> </p><p>With just a hint of the boiling annoyance sparking in his circuits, Yami locks eyes with Zigfried.  "Pardon me, sir, but I'm his bodyguard.  My sole purpose, as a machine, is to ensure Mr. Mutou is safe and at ease.  You appear to be causing him great distress, so why don't you—"</p><p> </p><p>Obedient as ever, Yami cuts himself off when Yuugi raises a hand.  "It's okay. We were once, uh, involved a while back. It didn't last long though…"</p><p> </p><p>Zigfried dismisses Yuugi's mumbled account of their relationship with a scoff.  "No need to dwell on the past, King. So, where shall we go? Dinner at a five star restaurant?  A symphony orchestra?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuugi's attention flits across the room like a bullet without cause or direction.  "That's… I'm not—" his eyes finally settle on the arm cocooned around his waist, lithe fingers pressing into his side.  It's already the return to gladly forgotten memories of Zigfried's dominance over Yuugi, his need for control. "Please give me some space."</p><p> </p><p>Yami allows himself to grit his teeth, openly snarling at Siegfriend.  "Sir, you've one last chance before I'm forced to—"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Yami.  I'm fine," Yuugi flinches as he feels the fingers dig deeper into him.  Still, he holds his ground. He's come too far to let Zigfried win any longer.  Nevertheless, the duelist focuses on the floor, unable to focus on that too wide grin and gaze twinkling with sardonic joy.  "I can handle this."</p><p> </p><p>"You heard him.  He's always so polite, even when speaking to a thing," Zigfried laughs like he's already won whatever game is taking place.  He pulls Yuugi closer as if he's the prize at stake. "Your owner is telling you to stay out of it."</p><p> </p><p>Yami squares his stance, ready to do something, anything.  Taking notice, Yuugi shakes his head, telling him no.  How can he be expected to do nothing?  Yuugi's eyes are wide but certain, yet Yami finds himself struggling to comply.  No one at Cyberlife should blame him for being at a loss.  </p><p> </p><p>This is the even first instance Yuugi didn't jump to defend Yami whenever someone demeaned him to his status as property, as a non-living entity.  Whatever he and Zigfried had in the past is still suffocating Yuugi now. Why won't he let Yami help?</p><p> </p><p>"Yuugi…"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>YAMI'S OPTIONS:</p><p>A- Don't interfere</p><p>X- Escort out</p><p>Y- Step in between</p><p>B- Teach a lesson</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A- Don't Interfere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yami chooses to relent and believe in Yuugi as the human as always believed in him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be posting the options in the order they're in, so here's the first! C:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crossing his arms, Yami takes a step back.  He has to trust Yuugi, to lift him up without offering a hand.  Clearly this is something Yuugi needs to deal with alone, and the beautifully familiar smile that returns despite his strained features tells Yami he made the right choice.  </p><p> </p><p>Still, it doesn't stop Yami from pinching his sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>Yuugi sucks in a breath.  He eyes the crushing hand on his waist, the reminder, the embodiment, of what he and Zigfried used to have.  It's enough to coax words past the newfound hills in his throat. "Y-you need to stop this, Zigfried. I'm not, not yours anymore."  </p><p> </p><p>The click of Zigfried's tongue harmonizes with a gasp from Yuugi.  A dawning of an epiphany showers gentle rays on the hopeless abyss in Yuugi's mind.  It only needs a moment to be seeded and bloom, and suddenly Yuugi rips himself free. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a toy, I'm not a trophy, and I'm definitely not an accessory you get to buy back if you change your mind.  I finally have enough self worth to say I matter, and you can't take that away. You've no power over me."</p><p> </p><p>Zigfried narrows his eyes at Yuugi's defiance, but they soften at the sight of sweetly trembling legs and nibbling teeth.  Through the fogging fear that the narcissist deems cute, Yuugi finds his conviction.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I'm actually glad this happened.  It's only more proof of how Yami is more human than one with a beating heart," Yami starts at the acknowledgment, lost in Yuugi's remarkable display of courage.  </p><p> </p><p>"You dare mock him for the, the husk his consciousness was born in, that we're all born into?  He's as alive as us, and has shown more displays of what it means to have a soul than you've ever shown me."  </p><p> </p><p>The android's internals absolutely melt when Yuugi eyes him with the same glory he exuded after his duel.  Yuugi, the King of Games himself and the most human human Yami's ever known, is fighting for him now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still angry at you for hurting me and myself for letting you. I even believed… I deserved it."  When said king sets his sights on Zigfried, his gaze thunders with the unmatchable determination to not be defeated.  It's an expression only those who once couldn't look up, who were cast aside and called weak can acquire.</p><p> </p><p>"But maybe I shouldn't be upset anymore, for my own sake.  You're a part of me now, part of who I'm proud to be. I wouldn't be the person I am if I didn't lose myself with you."  Yuugi's gaze falls to the floor, but a small smile remains. Jaw slack, Yami witnesses the man he loves finally find solace.</p><p> </p><p>And it's enchanting.</p><p> </p><p>But, like everything else, Zigfried has to ruin it.  And he shatters the peaceful aura of Yuugi's self acceptance with a derisive snort.  "Oh, my poor, silly rose. It's sad to see what you've become without me. After all, you've always needed me to show you the error of your thinking."</p><p> </p><p>Yuugi stiffens, at ease mind suddenly made blank.  He only manages to function enough to wave off Yami, who looks ready to show Zigfried the strength of a protecting android.  Yuugi holds his breath as Zigfried snickers at the display.</p><p> </p><p>"No one but me has the patience to put up with your ridiculous albeit entertaining musings, I'd wager.  That's why your only source of companionship is a bucket of bolts, and that's exactly why you jump to its aid.  Because if it's not real, not human like you say, then where does that leave you, hm?" </p><p> </p><p>Growing dizzy and shaking his head, Yuugi falls a stride back.  Luckily, he steps right into Yami's chest. The contact helps both he and Yami through the verbal attacks.  "Friends with an android? Or are you under the illusion that there exists something more between you two despite it being impossible?"</p><p> </p><p>A familiar sickness screws its way into Yuugi's gut.  The bouquet descends from his weakened grip as his hands quake.  Petals scatter around him. They're too red, and just for a maddening second Yuugi thinks his fingers have dripped blood onto the carpet.  "That's… I—"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say anything else, dear, lest you risk looking more like a gaping fish.  Besides, it's my turn to lecture." Yami's sights flit from Zigfried to Yuugi, upset but unsure.  He promised Yuugi… but his heart rate is becoming concerning.</p><p> </p><p>It shoots up when Zigfried stalks close enough to loom over Yuugi like a living mountain.</p><p> </p><p>"You're foolish as ever, but rest assured, I won't give up.  Be glad your naivety is so charming to a man powerful as myself.  Soon enough, you'll learn your place and come crawling back. You have again and again."</p><p> </p><p>Yami grits his teeth and turns away.  He can't watch this anymore, not if he's barred from intervening.  Lowering himself, Zigfried places a hand on Yuugi's shoulder while reaching into his velvet pocket with the other.</p><p> </p><p>"I can help you get started, dear."</p><p> </p><p>Yami steals a glance at the pair to spot a glint of silver.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't react fast enough to save Yuugi from the worst pain he's ever felt, and himself from his worst memory.  Bless whatever creator above for dictating Yami be born into a manmade body: his mechanical brain can be altered, made to forget.</p><p> </p><p>However, Yuugi's not so lucky.</p><p> </p><p>Yuugi screams as the bullet implants itself deep in his thigh.  He crashes into Yami, who drops to the ground with him. The android's vision is blurred, assaulted by blaring red warnings and options.  He ignores Zigfried's cackles completely, assessing the damage and trying to block out the panic.</p><p> </p><p>Androids aren't supposed to panic, dammit!</p><p> </p><p>Yet Yami does as he struggles to function with Yuugi moaning in pain, tears already staining his face and breaths becoming shorter.  Blood trickles down his leg, and now it's on Yami's hands, he can't function like this!</p><p> </p><p>"You may not respect the true value of currency, but it can certainly do wonders.  Even keep security guards' grubby paws off my suit."  </p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Zigfried pockets the revolver and blows a kiss to now hyperventilating Yuugi, who gapes up at him with bewildered, betrayed, and beautiful eyes.  Ah, how he's missed this. "Recover quickly now, angel! You know I hate to be kept waiting."</p><p> </p><p>Yuugi throws his hands over his mouth, watching Zigfried abandon him yet again.  His thigh seems to ring, mimicking the sharp melody in his ears. Yami's by his side, shouting something at him, but none of it registers.  Shock and hurt overwhelm Yuugi's senses. He feels a hand on his own as cool as the wave submerging him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuugi won, but Zigfried couldn't have that.  After all, he needs his men broken, and Yuugi had grown beyond that.  So, Zigfried cheated and forced Yuugi to his knees, crippling him by all means necessary.  Anything for power, anything for victory… </p><p> </p><p>Anything for Yuugi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Each option will have it's own chapter/ending!  Pls comment with what you'd choose, I'm curious :D All feedback is welcome! ^3^  Also, this DBH inspired AU will be a series, so if you have any recommendations for other character, let me know!  I have a few in mind but I'd love to see what yall think~ I'm also on Tumblr with the same username if you wanna throw prompts or anything else my way through there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>